Klaus and I
by ohmyian
Summary: Klaus meets Aria, the youngest Salvatore and is instantly taken with her.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the Boarding House cautiously. I could sense someone there, but I didn't recognise them. A man that looked about the same age as Damon was sitting on the sofa, drinking Damon's bourbon. A smirk formed on my lips. Whoever this was had guts. No one stole Damon's bourbon and lived to tell the tale. Well, no one except me. The man looked up as I entered. He had stunning blue eyes and a mess of dirty blonde hair. He smirked as I approached him.

"Let me guess, little Aria Salvatore. The only Salvatore I hadn't already met." His voice was like rich velvet in his smooth English accent. However, the fact he called me 'little' did make me feel quite childish.

"Well, here I am." I say as I gesture to myself, feeling slightly awkward. "You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours." The man stood up, walking the short distance to me.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. But please, call me Klaus." A wave of fear shot through me and my eyes widened. This is the man Damon and Stefan had been telling me about. The man that was after Elena. I took an involuntary step back; he gave a short, sharp laugh at how I'd reacted before following me as I continued walking away from him. "You have no reason to fear me, love." Klaus smirked, obviously enjoying my fear. I gulped as I found myself hitting the wall. Klaus continued to close the distance between the two of us, "Oh come on, sweetheart. What are you so afraid of?" He continued to smile at me and as much as I hated it, I had to admit. He was very attractive, but that doesn't change all the bad things he's done. 'Don't you think it's quite obvious?' He now had me pinned against the wall, my arms above my head. I tried my best to keep my voice strong and steady.

"I can see you're trying to be brave, but don't you think I could hear the speed of your heart beat changing as soon as I told you my name?" He let out a quiet laugh as he released my hands, only to start playing with my hair before tucking a strand behind my ear. I tried being polite so that he would let me pass, I didn't want to aggravate him going by what Stefan and Damon had said. "Excuse me, Klaus. I have to go; I have to find Stefan and Damon." He didn't move and inch though; he just stared into my eyes with his hands holding my shoulders, keeping me pressed against the wall. "Klaus, let me go. Now." I made feeble and failed attempts to push him off, banging my fists against his chest. I leaned my head against the wall in defeat as he smiled down at me, and I could see he was gloating inside over the fact that he was far stronger than me.

"Klaus, let her go." Stefan. Relief flooded through me as Klaus released my shoulders and moved out of the way so I could leave at last. "Stefan, thanks, I've missed you." I said as I ran towards him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back even tighter as he looked down at me with a smile and said, "Go up to my room, I'll be there in a minute." He waited until he heard me lying down on his bed to speak to Klaus. Stefan still thinks of me as his little sister, the weak fragile human I was. He forgets I'm a vampire who's just as strong as him, I can still hear what's going on downstairs so I don't get why he told me to come up here. It was kind of nice though, I usually lost track of Stefan and Damon over the years, checking in on them every few years. In the end, I'm left alone. And I hate it, that's why I've come back. To find family, and I know they'll treat me as if I've always been here.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I changed chapter 1 slightly, Aria's a human, I got mixed up when a wrote it. Just didn't want you to get confused. Thanks for all the reviews!

"Klaus, what do you want here?" Stefan put as much conviction and annoyance into his voice as he could. Stefan hates Klaus with every fibre, "What were you doing to Aria?"

"Why, nothing at all. I was just getting to know her. You know, I find it adorable when humans are terrified by me, just because of a name. I find it terribly amus—"Stefan cut him off before he could get out the word, "Leave her alone." He didn't try to hide the anger in his voice and frankly, "What do you want here?"

"Well I heard word that the youngest Salvatore was reuniting with her family, I was intrigued to find out who she was and truthfully, I've a few questions for her." Stefan was disgusted, "Did you have someone track her?" His heart beat sped up. "Now, Stefan, I didn't even know you had a cousin. I have a reliable source telling me of humans, vampires, hybrids, witches and werewolves leaving town, or entering town. When I heard the surname I knew she had to be your relative."

"You had no right to scare her; I don't want you going near her again." Stefan's voice was steady, firm and filled with authority; the kind of tone that made you afraid to disobey him. "Well, that might be quite hard to comply with, Stefan. You see, I found it very attractive, how scared she was. She tried to be brave through it all but I could see right through her." Klaus let out a laugh and I knew he was smirking. He'd managed to aggravate Stefan and freak me out all in less than half an hour. "Get out of my house, Klaus."

I heard the door close and Stefan ascending the stairs. As he walked into the room I stood up and hugged him again, "What was all that about?" I didn't want him to know that I'd heard, Stefan had a confused expression. "Weren't you listening?" I laughed, "Why, Mr Salvatore. Did no one ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" Stefan smiled down at me and laughed at my pathetic joke. "So how's Elena?"

"She's fine, it's just Klaus really. Are you ok?" I gave him a look that said it all; he put his arm around me as we sat beside each other on the bed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Stefan sympathised with me for a moment, I lay against him, remembering when I was a kid and we'd sit like this. I looked up at him to see he was smiling down at me while playing with my hair, "Stefan, I need to tell you something, about Katherine. I ran into her, last week." His face what one of utter shock, "She tried to kill me, and-and I had to fight back, otherwise she would've killed me. Katherine's dead, Stefan. I killed her."

Stefan had trouble contemplating it at first, the thought that Katherine was dead was hard enough to even imagine. "I'm proud of you Aria, she deserved it, for everything she's done."

I suppressed a sob, I hated killing, even if it was someone I despised. "Where's Damon?"

"I don't know actually, I'll text him to be at the Grill in ten. Come on, I'll drop you off." Stefan smiled at me, a smile that reassured me, that let me know everything was going to be okay. After a moment I realised something, "Aren't you staying? It's been a while since the three of us have been together as one."

"I know and I wish I could be there but I've to meet Elena. We'll all be here tonight, we can talk then."


	3. Chapter 3

a/n longer chapter than usual, all criticism is welcome:)

I walked through the doors of the bar and searched for Damon, just like him to be running late. I laughed to myself and slid onto the other side of the bench to wait for him. Suddenly, I felt eyes on me. I glanced around to see Klaus sitting at the bar with someone else, both were staring at me.

I glared at the door, praying for Damon to walk in, nothing happened. I glanced back at the bar to see that both Klaus and the other man were gone. I felt an arm wrap around me as the other half of the seat was filled, "Dam—" I said as I looked round. I was prepared to see my big brother but instead I saw a familiar face that scared me to my very core. "Klaus," I muttered as I was trying to back away but I was on the inside of the bench and was unable to flee.

"Hello, love." He said in his charming accent, sending shivers up my spine. "Kol, this is Aria, the girl I was telling you about." Kol laughed and I gathered Klaus had told him about me being petrified when I first met him. "Klaus, please leave me alone. What do you want from me? Why won't you leave me alone?" Klaus' face dropped however Kol laughed again, thinking it was hilarious his brother was getting rejected, "Why Klaus, you're right she does have a fierce attitude and fiery spirit. Why don't you go get us some drinks mate?" Klaus smirked at me a little, "What would you like, Aria?"

"Actually, I'm not that into alcho—" Before I could get out my sentence Kol had interrupted me, "Come on, darling. Just have a drink."

I let out a sigh before finally saying, "Fine, I'll have a beer, please." I didn't care if it was Klaus; my father had raised me well. A lady was to be polite and modest at all times.

Klaus walked away and as he did, Kol grabbed my hand which immediately brought my gaze to his eyes, "Just do what I say, darling. For my brother's sake." He'd compelled me, I got up to leave but before I could stand up he was in front of me, blocking my escape route. I sat down in defeat.

Klaus came back with three bottles of beer, he smirked at me and handed me the glass, "Thank you," I said as I smiled up at him.

Kol was clearly proud of what he had done; I could see he was gloating to himself. Klaus sat down, putting his arm around me again and because of Kols' compulsion, I found myself leaning into him, resting my head on his shoulder. I saw the ghost of a smile on his face. For some strange reason, it made me happy.

After about an hour of drinking, Kol had gotten pretty drunk, "How about a game of truth or dare?" I laughed and so did Klaus, he squeezed my shoulder. I don't know why, but I liked the gesture. "Okay, Aria, you first. Truth or dare?" Klaus smirked and I think he knew why Kol wanted to play this game. "Truth." I said, my voice steady but with a hint of joy in it.

Kol stared at me, I knew he was going to make me do something or answer something to do with Klaus, but not this time. "What has been your most exciting kill?" Kol said with a friendly smile. I was disgusted by the question, "I don't take pleasure in killing, and I've only killed one person anyway."

"Well, who was it?" Kol wore a stupid smile on his face.

"Katherine Pierce." Both Klaus and Kol went quiet for a moment, "What's wrong?" I was surprised at their reactions, they must have known her. Klaus coughed, "Why don't we get on with the game, Kol, truth or dare?"

Kol looked at me with an expression that made me feel inferior to him, "Dare."

"Okay, see that man over there?" I pointed to a tall man over in the corner of the bar with tattoos all over his body and a shaved head. "I dare you to go make out with him."

I was proud of my dare as it made Klaus laugh, a lot. Kol glared at me again before storming up the stranger and completing his dare. When he made his way back Klaus and I were in hysterics, Kol was extremely pissed with me.

"Aria, it's your turn again."

"Actually Kol, it's Klaus'."

"I don't care, and you've already picked truth so this time it's going to have to be dare. I dare you to make out with Nik." I was just about to kiss him when he removed his arm from behind me. "I don't think that's really necessary, Kol." Klaus liked the idea, I could tell. But he didn't take the opportunity. "Yeah, well I do." Kol was doing everything he possibly could to make this happen, and that irritated me.

I looked down at the table, I felt him take my hand, dragging me out of my seat. "Where are you going?" Kol was aggravated now.

"To the bathroom, I don't think Aria wants to kiss me in front of you." I walked alongside him still holding his hand until we got to the bathroom.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, it was Stefan.

*Damon's phone was at home so he never got the text. I'm on my way to pick you up.*

"It's Stefan, he's coming to pick me up soon." Klaus frowned a bit, "What's the matter?" Klaus wasn't one to care much. "I heard Kol compelling you, and I'm going to kill him for it, but first, I'd like to apologise. And secondly," He stared into my eyes, making Kols compulsion wear off, "You are free to do as you choose."

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan entered the Grill and spotted Aria's black, leather jacket on the seat opposite Kol. He stormed up to Kol, "Where is she?" he said in a commanding tone.

"Well, it appears your little sister is quite the strumpet."

"Don't talk about her like that, or I will kill you. Where is she?"

"She's in the bathroom, making out with Klaus." Kol said with a loud, long laugh. Stefan punched him in the face before storming to the bathroom.

"I mean it; Kol would've taken advantage of it." I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight; he returned the hug which made me feel less awkward. Klaus gently kissed my forehead but I was pulled off of him and thrown to the floor, by Stefan.

"Stefan, what the hell?!"

"I told you to stay away from her. Come on Aria, I've got your jacket. We're leaving." He dragged me out of the Grill by the wrist and pretty much shoved me into the car before slamming the door.

The car ride home was uncomfortable; he didn't talk but kept glancing at me as if he was disappointed. He was.

When we arrived home, Stefan opened the door for me without saying a word. I walked through the door to see Damon sitting in the exact same seat as Klaus had been, drinking his bourbon.

"Aria!" Damon ran up to me, hugged my waist and spun me around, the way he had when we were children. It was nice. "What's the matter, brother?" Damon spotted Stefan's sorrow expression. "Well, Damon. Our little sister was in the bathroom, making out with Klaus." Damon's face changed to match Stefan's. He shook me by the shoulders, "What the hell were you thinking? Klaus is the bad guy!" I was getting fed up with this.

"Listen, I didn't make out with him." A quick sigh of relief escaped from the two of them. "Then why were you in the bathroom with him?" Stefan was confused but I could tell he was relieved. "So, I went into the bar and when I saw Damon wasn't there I sat down in one of the bench seats to wait for him. Klaus and Kol came and sat beside me and when Klaus went to get drinks, Kol compelled me to do whatever he said." The idea repulsed both Damon and Stefan. "Kol then, stupidly, decided to play a game of Truth or Dare and when it was my turn, he made me pick dare. He told me to make out with Klaus so he dragged to the bathroom and freed me of Kol's compulsion. So I hugged him, to thank him for not taking advantage." Stefan stared at me with sudden realisation. "I'm sorry, Aria. I didn't hear you out before I overreacted." "Yeah, you have a tendency to do that." Damon said smugly, I elbowed him playfully to let him know I enjoyed the joke.

Stefan let out a small laugh. "Oh, and Damon." Damon looked up at the sound of his name, he'd been staring down at me and smiling, "Katherine's dead. Aria killed her." Damon smirked, "Well, what are we waiting for? We have to throw a party, welcome home Aria." He grinned as he hugged me tightly. "Well one of you is going to have to take me shopping; this is all I have with me." I say as I gesture to my clothes. They laugh as Damon agrees to take me out.

Damon swung his arm around me as we walked into the department store. "Hmm, I need to go to the ladies underwear, meet me here in 10. And don't stand me up this time." I said as I gave him a sarcastic smile. He laughed at my joke and walked on. As I started walking towards the underwear I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I looked around to see a tall man, with messy blonde hair and blue-green eyes smirking down at me, "Klaus." I wasn't too pleased to see him after the last time, but at least Kol wasn't here. "Are you stalking me?" He grinned and let out a quiet laugh. I smiled up at him, trying to show I wasn't afraid of him anymore. "I hear you're throwing a party tonight." The way he said it made it sound like a question, rather than a statement. "Uh, yeah. Damon and Stefan are having a sort of welcome home party for me." He continued smiling at me, staring into my brown eyes.

We exchanged a smile and then I realised something, "What are you doing in the ladies underwear section?" He snickered at my remark, "Your assumptions are incorrect, sweetheart. I'm looking for my sister."

"Oh, that reminds me. I should go find Damon. I was supposed to meet him five minutes ago. I'll see you tonight." I gave him a small smirk and made my way to where I was supposed to meet Damon.

Damon started laughing when he saw me, "Oh so I can't be late but you can?" He gave me a sarcastic smile. "Sorry, I ran into someone." I gave him a light-hearted punch on the arm before we walked off to find his car. "I bought you some clothes I thought you'd like."

"Thanks, I'll wear one of these dresses to the party tonight." Damon smirked at me, "What ones do you like?"

"I like them all, but I think I'll wear this one tonight." I lifted it out of the bag to show Damon what dress I'd chosen. It was white and lacy, "I've got brown ankle boots that'll go great with this." He laughed at me, I would've thought that he'd be bored with shopping. "Who's coming tonight?" Damon gave another quiet laugh before saying, "Just some friends of ours, you'll get to meet them. Probably Elijah as well. You haven't met him yet."

"Who is he?"

"He's the only decent Original." I got a little frightened by the fact there was another person like Klaus and Kol. "There's three of them!" Damon was shocked by my reaction, "No, actually, there's four of them. But Elijah isn't anyone you need to worry about. Come on, we're home."

He opened my door for me and helped me carry some bags inside.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry, I know this chapter's short. I've got a good bit written but I don't want to upload it all at once:) Thanks for all the reviews!

I walked down the stairs to a room filled with people I didn't know. I spotted Stefan by the door, he was arguing with someone. A tall figure pushed past him and I discovered who it was, Klaus. Ok, he really was stalking me now. I turned around and started walking back up the stairs; I really didn't want to see him. As I lay on Damon's bed I heard a knock on the door, a man with dark hair and dark eyes walked into the room. There was something about him that made me trust him, he walked towards me as he took my hand and said, "You must be Aria, I'm Elijah." He said as he gently kissed my hand, "How'd you know who I was?" I smiled at him as he laughed gently at my question, "My brother hasn't stopped talking about you."

"Yes, well, he also hasn't stopped stalking me. It's creepy." I was grossed out by the fact that he'd told his family about me. "You know, Niklaus won't give up until he has what he wants." I stared down at the ground as Elijah spoke to me; a hint of worry crossed my face. "Aria, it is not polite to stare at the ground while someone is talking to you." I looked up at him, I felt bad as he seemed kind, it feels like I can trust him. "Sorry, it's just that I find this topic slightly terrifying."

"Listen, you have no reason to fear him, he is in love with you. He won't hurt you, he will protect you. I know your brothers don't approve of him but why should that stop you?"

"That is not the only thing that stops me. How can I love someone that has done nothing to prove he deserves my love? How can I love someone that has done terrible things to people my family cares about? If he can show me, I will give him a chance." Elijah stared at me, his face serious. "That is a fair point, though he did this when he was not aware of your existence. He didn't know they were your family, people you cared about. Yes, what he did was wrong. But he would not have done it if he knew it would've stopped you from loving him, and I know that if you give him a chance instead of hiding in this room that he will prove that he deserves your love. If you judge people, you have no time to love them. So forget everything my brother's done and take the time to get to know him."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. I've seen that he's trying to be nice but Damon and Stefan have told me how awful he is. I've got to go; I need to talk to Klaus. Thank you Elijah." I smiled back at him as I left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I descended the staircase for the second time tonight and caught the attention of Klaus, he made his way over to greet me as I reached the bottom. "You look beautiful." He grinned at me, showing me that what he said was true. "Thank you. Can we go outside?" He nodded as I took his hand and dragged him through the mob of people. As we reached the kitchen I saw Damon standing at the door, "Oh crap! Damon's there, we have to go a different way. Do you know where Stefan is?"

"Yes, he's at the front door, greeting guests."

"Great, bathroom window it is, come on." I now dragged him to the bathroom, where I found to people making out. "Get out of my bathroom." I waited for them to leave then locked the door. Klaus walked over to the window and opened it, "Ladies first." He said in his charming accent. "Thanks." He held my hand as he helped me through the window, then climbed out before jumping elegantly to the ground. I took his hand again as we walked to the gazebo at the end of the garden. The sky was amazing tonight, the stars were shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in sight. "It's a beautiful night." I said as I tried to make the walk to the gazebo easy and comfortable. "Not nearly as beautiful as you." Klaus spoke so gently that I was surprised it was him. I stared shyly down to the ground, "Thank you." I smiled up at him. We reached the gazebo and he took a seat on the ground beside him.

"I used to come here a lot during my first century as a vampire. I'd sit in this very spot and think about all the things that I'm missing out on. Getting married, having children, growing old and then dying with the one I love. I used to sit here and cry about everything I'd lost. Stefan was going through his "ripper" period, and Damon was too preoccupied trying to stop him. I was always left alone. And in the end, it's always going to be me alone. Damon and Stefan need each other, and I need them. They weren't there for me back then." I felt tears glide down my cheeks. "And now they think they can decide everything I do; now they want to play the good brothers. They told me to stay away from you; they told me all the terrible things you've done. They basically turned me against you before I even met you. Someone told me that if you judge people, you have no time to love them. And that's exactly what I've done. I've been so blinded by Damon's and Stefan's accusations that I haven't given myself time to see what you're truly like, and I'm sorry for that."

Klaus reached out and wiped away my tears before taking my hand in his. "When you start to make everyone happy but yourself, that's when you need to stop doing what you're told is right and start doing what you want. Don't let anyone influence you and change your decisions so they're happy. It's your life and they should allow you to live it." I smiled up at him, Elijah was right. Klaus wouldn't hurt me. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's talk about something else. What are you hopes, dreams and ambitions? Where have you been?"

I laughed quietly before smiling up at him, "I've been two places in my life, Mystic Falls and Georgia. I never really went out during the day; a part of me feels like I don't belong."

"You're a 160 year old vampire and you've only been two places? Where do you want to go? I'll take you, anywhere you want." I laughed again while staring at the ground, "That's sweet. Elijah was right."

"What do you mean? How did you meet Elijah?"

"Well, when I was up in Damon's room he came in. He told me to stop hiding behind the judgements of others and see what you're like. He told me to give you a chance. Klaus, you've done some pretty awful things, but who hasn't? None of us are really that different, are we? That's why I am going to take your brothers advice and give you a chance." Klaus' face flooded with relief and sincerity. He was genuinely happy.

"Thank you, I promise I am grateful for the opportunity and I won't ruin it." He smirked at me, a face that made me smile back at him. "I don't know what I'm going to say to Stefan and Damon though. They're going to hate this." I said as Klaus tilted up my chin so I was looking at him, "Let them think whatever they want, they can hate or not care for it. It's their problem, not yours." He stood up and held his hand out for me to take it. "Come on, let's go for a walk." We walked hand in hand through the garden and when we were a few meters away from the back door Klaus stopped and gazed into my eyes for a moment. He stroked my cheek gently and leaned in. His lips were soft on mines at first, slow and meaningful. But then the kiss grew deeper, faster and more passionate. Just as quickly as it had started, it had ended. I'd been thrown to the ground like in the bathroom, only this time, by Damon.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing?" I was furious with him! I put as much menace into my voice as I could muster. "How many times do we have to tell you to stay away from her?"

"Do you find it impossible, the thought that I can love? Damon, you're not that different than me. The only difference is that I got the girl, Elena's still with Stefan." Klaus kicked Damon off of him and threw him to the ground. "Klaus, Damon! Stop!" By this point, Stefan was outside helping Damon. I threw myself into the middle of the fight, trying to protect Klaus. "Klaus, get out of here." I looked around to see that he'd vanished. "What were you guys thinking? I can't believe you two."

"Excuse me? We weren't making out with our worst enemy." Damon let out a quiet snarl at his statement. "He's your enemy, not mines. Besides Damon told I could trust Elijah, that he was a good man, so I did. I listened to him and did as he said."

"What did Elijah say to you?" Stefan was still trying to process what had happened. He was disgusted. "It doesn't matter." They'd ruined my night and now all I wanted to do was go. "I'm leaving, bye."

"Hold up, where do you think you're going?" Damon asked as he and Stefan linked arms with me. "Klaus', at least there I won't get thrown to the ground." I tried to get free of them but two on one wasn't a fair fight. "Guys, let me go. What the hell are you going to do anyway? Walk around with me like this all night, lock me in my room, lock me in the cellar? You're going to try and turn me against Klaus, aren't you?" Stefan and Damon exchanged a glance. "Listen, I know you both love Elena. If I didn't like her would that change how you both feel?" Stefan and Damon looked at each other again, as if communicating privately. "Hold on, you aren't in love with Klaus. You can't be, you can't.." Stefan droned on to himself. We walked down the stairs into the basement and then through to the cellar. Either they were going to lock me up here or they just wanted to talk. Nobody would think of coming down here. They walked me over to the chair against the wall where Damon held my wrists against the arm rest so that Stefan could tie them to the chair. I decided this was my only chance so I kicked Damon hard on the shins as payback. It had no impact on him at all.

"So what's the plan? Keep me here until I start to starve, until I start to desiccate. Keep me here until it becomes too much that I flip the switch and don't care about Klaus anymore? Well guess what, if you too try to make me lose Klaus, you'll lose me in the process. And I'm not ready to destroy the only family I have over one person." "Listen, we just want to help you. What do you see in Klaus? After everything he's done to us.." Stefan despised the thought of me and Klaus, it scared him to his very core. He probably thinks that Klaus will change me for the worse. "Believe me; I'm as surprised about it as you are. But I care about him. What do you want me to say? That I'll stop seeing him? That I'll never think of him again? Well, I won't say that, because it's not true. If I don't see him all I will be able to do is think of him. If you won't respect my decision then there's no point in me staying here. So I've a question for you. Are you going to respect my decision and let me be happy?"

"Aria, of course we want you to be happy, we just don't believe that Klaus is the right person for you. What if he changes you?" Stefan was always so calm in major situations. "Trust me, he's not evil. He's a good person; he's kind, caring, funny and sweet. He respects my decisions." Damon looked at me, he seemed sympathetic. Stefan stared down at the ground, "We do respect your decisions, and it may not seem like it, but we're trying to do what we know is best for you. We're sorry, and we don't want to do this."


	7. Chapter 7

"Just go, leave me alone." Stefan and Damon got up and left, they locked the door behind them.

I tried lifting my wrists up as high as I could to stretch the ropes but it was hopeless. I don't see why they did this, all because I'm in love with Klaus. Oh my God, I'm in love with Klaus. I feel myself wishing to forget all the terrible things he has done. Suddenly, I heard footsteps descending the stairs. Damon appeared at the door, "I brought you dinner. It's pasta." I glared at him.

"Yeah, well, it's going to be pretty hard to eat with my hands tied to the chair." Damon set the dinner on the ground beside the chair and started to untie the ropes. When he'd had them untied he bent over to pick up the plate. I took this as the only chance I'd get so I stood up and ran for the door. I looked back to make sure Damon wasn't following me when I hit something hard and fell onto the ground and hit my head hard. "Ouch! Stefan..." I'd hit Stefan and banged my head off the ground. I felt myself losing consciousness and the last thing I remember was being lifted into Stefan's strong arms and being carried up the stairs.

I woke up to find that I'd been left in Damon's room. I rubbed my hand on my head and winced at the pain. Stefan opened the door to Damon's room, "How's your head? You took a pretty bad fall?" My face was grim; I wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone, "Well considering it was you and Damon who locked me in the cellar, I hold you two responsible for me hitting my head."

"Yeah, well we realised that maybe locking you in the cellar wasn't the best idea." Stefan looked serious, "I'm sorry, Aria. But you can't be with Klaus."

"Stefan, all these years I've kept to myself, not really living. Klaus makes me feel alive."

"Aria, you are alive be  
thankful for that." Stefan despised vampirism, he never wanted it. "I am, trust me, Stefan. I don't want to be a vampire. I never have and I never will."

"Good, but if you go out with Klaus, that's what's going to happen. You'll grow old; if he really loves you then he won't be able to live without you. He'll turn you." I shook my head, "He wouldn't do that, he'd ask if I wanted it first." Stefan grabbed my hand, "How can you be so sure?" I stared down at the sheets on the bed. "Klaus is impulsive; he does what he wants and doesn't care how it affects others." I felt tears fall onto my cheek, "I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan. If that means that I have to stay away from Klaus… Can you go, please? I want to be alone." Stefan stood up, kissed me on the forehead then left the room.

I lay down on the pillow, tears still dripping down my cheeks. Despite what I told Stefan, I love Klaus. And if I have to become a vampire to be with him, I'd do it. I heard something hit the window; I walked over to it and opened the curtain. When I looked down from the window I spotted Klaus. I opened the window and smiled down at him. Just as he was about to start speaking I put my finger to my lips and made a "shh" noise. I looked around to see if Damon or Stefan had come in without me hearing them. Nobody was there so I turned back to look at Klaus, "Come up." I whispered, I knew he would hear and he did. He flew up to the window and climbed in.

"What happened to you?" Klaus asked as he ran his thumb over the part of my head that hurt. It must be bruised. "It doesn't matter." I said smiling at him, "All that matters is that you're here." My smile grew and so did his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. As I did, I felt him mind link with mines. I could hear every thought of his, every secret. And he could hear mines. After a few minutes, Klaus pulled away. "What's wrong?" His face was wary.

"It's Stefan and Damon. They know there's someone here with you." He looked over to the window and held my hand, dragging me over to the window. "Come on." He tried to pull me out of the window with him but I pulled away from him, "You can't be serious, I'll fall and hit my head again. Only one of us is a hybrid, remember?" Klaus laughed at me, "Don't worry, I'll catch you."

"Promise?" I smirked up at him, flirting a little.

"I promise, now come on." Klaus jumped out of the window and yelled up to me, "Come on down." I heard two sets of footsteps descending the stairs, I climbed up onto the windowsill. Suddenly, the door snapped open. Stefan and Damon used their vampire speed to run to the window but I'd already jumped. I closed my eyes, trying not to remember my fear of heights. I was expecting to hit the ground, hard, but I was miraculously caught by strong arms that belonged to Klaus. I opened my eyes and smiled up at him but the moment didn't last long.

Damon and Stefan had jumped out of the window and were now facing me and Klaus, he set me down and stood in front of me. He was trying to stop them from reaching me. But Damon used his vampire speed to get onto the other side of Klaus, he took the opportunity and grabbed me, holding my arms behind my back so I couldn't get free. Stefan walked towards Klaus, a dagger and a vial of ash from the white oak tree. "Stefan, don't do it. You'll die!" As much as Stefan was annoying me right now, I didn't want to see him die. "Exactly. Which is why, Aria, you are going to do it." Stefan was serious; he was going to make me kill the man I loved. "What? No..." I whispered to myself. Damon pushed me towards Klaus as Stefan dipped the dagger in the ash and handed it to me. Damon released me. There was no world for me without Klaus. He'd lived by himself one, he could do it again. "I love you, Klaus." I whispered as I kissed him gently on the cheek. I looked at the dagger, bracing myself for the pain. I turned the dagger over in my hand before stabbing myself in the stomach. The pain was excruciating, I was too weak to stand so I let myself drop to my knees. "No!" I heard Klaus yell and I could feel myself blacking out but then there were strong arms around me. I opened my eyes to see Klaus biting his wrist, he then put his wrist into my mouth and I fed on his blood.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thank you so much for all the great reviews, hope you're still enjoying the story

I woke up in a bed I didn't recognise, in a room I didn't recognise. I got up out of the bed and walked around. There were paintings, beautiful paintings. Landscapes, animals and buildings. I heard a gentle knock on the door and looked around to see Klaus walking in. "Good morning, sweetheart. How are you?" He walked towards me, carrying a plate with an omelette on it. "I'm fine, I guess." I smiled up at him. Klaus handed me the plate as he placed a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "Thank you, that was incredibly brave of you. You were going to die for me. Your cousins seemed to have forgotten that the dagger doesn't work on me." He kissed me gently on my forehead. "Thank you for the breakfast." I sat down on the bed and ate what he had made; he sat by my side, gazing at me the entire time. When I finished I gently placed my lips against his, "Thank you for the delicious breakfast." I took his hand and went to look at more of the art. "This is amazing, who are these by?" I came to the corner of the room, there I found sketches and paintings of me. "Did you do these?" I stared up at him in disbelief, "They're remarkable."

"Thank you." Klaus said as he smiled at me, "That reminds me, come with me." He brought me out of the door and through to the living area. Sitting on the couch was Kol, Elijah and a blonde haired girl which I presume to be Rebekah. Kol used his speed to appear right in front of me. I gasped and stood behind Klaus, gripping tightly to his hand. "Kol, leave the girl alone." Elijah walked over to him and pushed him away. "Elijah, I have to thank you. This was all because of you." I gave him a small smile and looked up at Klaus.

"Rebekah, this is Aria." Klaus, smiled at her and started rubbing his thumb on my hand. "Yes, Nik. Don't you think I've gathered that. You never stop talking about the girl." I stared down at the ground and smiled to myself. "Come on, lets go for a walk."

"Hold on a minute, I should probably get changed. Oh crap, all my stuff is at Stefan's and Damon's."

"It's okay, come on. I've got lots of things we've found over the years." I followed Klaus back up the stairs and we walked into a room about the same size as Damon's. It was completely full of clothes. "Oh my God, where did you get all this stuff?" Klaus laughed slightly, "It's Rebekah's. I'm sure she won't miss a few things." He handed me a casual red dress with a leather jacket and black pumps. "These should fit you. I'll leave you in privacy so you can get changed." He kissed me gently on my cheek and then left the room.

Once I was changed, I tied my long, brown hair into a ponytail and headed down the stairs. I walked into the living area to find Stefan and Damon arguing with Klaus and Elijah. Klaus and Elijah, using their vampire speed, came to stand in front of me and keep me out of Stefan's and Damon's reach. "You should go upstairs, sweetheart." I grabbed Klaus's hand, "No, I need to talk to them." Klaus and Elijah didn't move an inch. "What do you want?"

"We want you to come home, Aria. You don't belong here." Stefan said as he began walking towards us. "Is it that you think I don't belong here, or with Klaus? Stefan, Damon, I love the both of you, so much. But this is my decision and you have to respect that."

"Well that's a very hard task. We can't respect your decision because it's stupid. You don't belong with Klaus, with any of them. And you definitely don't belong here." Damon's tone was rude and commanding. You could tell he believed what he was saying, "Klaus, Elijah, I have to go home with them." Klaus looked round and me and frowned, he looked confused, "No, sweetheart. Stay with us." I smiled at him and hugged him, "Okay, but I still have to go and get my things, I promise I'll be back. Meet me outside the Grill in an hour." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him softly and slowly on the lips. Elijah reached into his pocket and took out a set of keys, "Use my car, it'll be easier to get back instead of dragging your cousins out again." I smiled at him as I took the keys, "Thank you, Elijah." I walked towards Stefan and Damon, "I'm heading on, I've got my keys." I walked past them and away out the front door. I spotted Elijah's black BMW and sat down it.

When I arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon and Stefan were already there. I snuck into the house and climbed the stairs quietly. I opened my drawers and threw all my belongings into a rucksack. As I walked over to the desk, I found one of me, Stefan and Damon. It was taken last year, I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I wish things were still the same between the three of us. I feel like they hate me now, all because of what I believe is right. Klaus is right, he's the right choice for me. He makes me feel strong, brave, alive..

I put the photograph into my rucksack regardless. When I finished packing I walked out the door to find the two of them waiting by the fire place. "I'm leaving. I'll call you when I get there." Damon appeared in front of me and Stefan behind. They both looked down at me. "It's either us or him, Aria." I stared at Damon. The words echoing in my head, "How dare you ask me to choose. I love you both." I said as I gestured to the two of them. "But if you can't respect my decision then I have to leave. If you can live with the fact that I love Klaus and that I'm going to be with him, then I'll stay. If not, I'm leaving."

"We can't live with it. Klaus is the bad guy, Aria." Stefan stepped towards me at the same time Damon moved to the side so I could get to the front door. "Stefan, I've made my decision. I have to be with him. I can't live without Klaus." I ran for the door as tears fell quickly from my eyes. As I began to drive the tears kept coming and by this stage my face was wet, the tears stinging my eyes.

As I drove down the road my vision started to blur, I could tell the rain was coming on but I couldn't see what was going on around me. I continued to drive on, the sooner I got to Klaus', the better. Suddenly, I saw a man lying on the road. I opened up the car door and ran over to him. "Oh my God, are you okay? I'll go get my phone and call an ambulance." I sprinted to the car to grab my phone, before I reached the car I turned round to check he was still conscious but he wasn't there. Had I imagined that whole thing? I turned around to see him staring down at me. He was dressed all in black and he had black hair with green eyes. "What? But you were just..." Then something clicked inside me and there was only one word that swam in my head, "Vampire." I turned to run but he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. "Do you really think you can run from me?" He made me face him, still holding my hair. He pulled it down and to the side so that he could get a better view of my neck, he stroked it with the back of his fingers before leaning in and smelling my blood. I felt his two sharp fangs piercing my skin, the pain was unbearable. I found myself growing weaker and weaker. But then the vampire was ripped off of me by Elijah and I fell to the ground. He easily won the fight with the vampire by ripping out his heart and leaving him on the road.

Elijah came and sat down beside me, placing my head onto his lap. I saw his fangs elongating, "Here, Aria. You have to drink this." I took his wrist and placed it into my mouth, taking huge gulps of his blood. As I drank, I still felt myself growing weaker, slipping away. My vision started to become clearer, I felt my strength increasing and was soon able to stand by myself.


End file.
